The Wonders of Fanfiction
by cattywonkers
Summary: Phineas and Ferb disover the world of FanFiction after Candace mentions her Early Evening fanfic. Read along as they read Phinabella, Ferb/OC, and just plain crack! No pairing.
1. Discovering Fanfiction

**Author's Note and 'prologue': Hi, I'm cattywonkers :) First fanfiction here, but I'm not a stranger to writing. I'm not a master either, and this is mostly just for fun. This is a fic about the Phineas and Ferb cast discovering FanFiction via - who else? - Candace, and about how they discover many aspects of it. That includes pairings. (Phineas does, in fact, discover the HUGE Phinabella fanbase.)**

**This'll just be a light-hearted fic, really, probably multi-chapter. I'm not the best updater - but I'll try. :b A couple of OCs might make their way in eventually.**

**No pairings...other than the Phinabella that the characters read. ;D No in-story ones though~school starts in November here (! It starts in August here, but Phineas and Ferb have a crazy long vacation)**

At long last, the last day of summer had arrived. The backyard was still miraculously in one piece, given all the crazy and fun projects the two stepbrothers had worked on all over the summer. The evidence of yesterday's Battle of the Bands was nonexistent.

Unfortunately, though, early that morning dark clouds had rolled in along with the cold that usually came with November. Now Phineas and Ferb sat in the kitchen eating French toast, looking rather sadly at the rain in their backyard. Candace walked in and fixed her eye on the two.

"Now, listen here, you two!" she said loudly. "No funny business today. I'm going shopping with Stacy for our first-day-of-school outfits in two hours, it's _raining_, and Mom's not even leaving. So don't do any of your stupid little building-things, got it?"

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other, shrugged, and turned to Candace. "Okay," Phineas said, while Ferb nodded slightly in agreement.

"Don't you argue with me! You'd better not - wait, what do you mean, _okay_?" Candace asked suspiciously.

"We mean, okay," Phineas said. "We won't build anything today. I think we have enough cool things to tell our teachers tomorrow, anyway." Candace looked at them closely, apparently trying to figure out if they were trying to trick her or not, but decided that they really were giving her a day off.

"All right, then, good," Candace said in a 'stern' voice. She sat down at the end of the table and began eating French toast. Phineas, meanwhile, was thinking of other things that they could do today - inside and without building.

"What do you think, Ferb? What should we do today?" Phineas asked his brother as he reached for another piece of French toast. Linda sat a plate of vegetarian sausages on the table (Candace's latest kick was being a vegetarian). Ferb shrugged at his brother.

"I know what _I'm _doing today," Candace said. "I need to update my story." Linda looked up from her cup of coffee, looking surprised.

"I didn't know you were writing a story, Candace," Linda said. "What's it about?"

"Well, it's called a fanfiction," Candace explained. "I'm writing it for my favorite series _ever_, Early Evening. It's about Kristen and Michael going to school together and Jared is so broken-hearted that he serenades her on Valentine's Day!" Candace sighed dreamily. "It's so romantic..."

"Well, that's lovely, dear," Linda said. "Now eat your fake meat." Candace picked up two vegetarian sausages and ate them, then sat up.

"I'm off to FanFiction dot com~" Candace sang as she skipped out of the room. There was a conspicuous "ding!" noise with no discernible source, but everyone knew that that meant Phineas had an idea.

"Ferb! I know what we're going to do today!" Phineas said. "We're going to write fanfiction! Hey, where's Perry?"

...

_Doo bee doo be doo ba, doo be doo be do ba...AGENT P!_

"Cut the music, Carl!" Major Monogram said sternly. Carl apologized, adjusted his glasses, and hit the "off" button on the radio. "Good. Now, Agent P, Dr. D is up to no good, and it's up to you to stop it! In the last 24 hours he's bought tea, cakes, a large teapot, and a lacy tablecloth. It means...well, we're not sure _what _it means, but it's probably evil. Go put a stop to his evil plot, Agent P!"

The platypus saluted Monogram and hopped onto the nearby hovercraft off to Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Meanwhile, Carl was giggling.

"Major Monogram, do you think maybe's he's got a date?" Monogram snorted at Carl's question.

"With who? His mother?"

**Ending note: Candace's fanfic is called "Of Love and Werewolves." And yes, you might get to read a little of it. This is more of an intro than a chapter, obviously. I'll be doing this in three parts each chapter: P/F, D/P, and then C/S. (Phineas and Ferb, then Doof and Perry, then Candace and Stacy.) **


	2. Phinabella, Tea, and Shopping

**Author's Note: I'm back again! It's kind of cold here and cloudy, so that's why the atmosphere is like that in Phineas and Ferb. I figured they had to go back to school at some point, anyway, so it might as well be in November, followed by a prompt and long Christmas vacation. :D **

**This spans over the rest of the day mentioned in Chapter 1 (which is a Sunday). Next chapter will be Monday - the first day of school! I've decided there will be some OCs in there too.**

"Okay, Ferb, we have to sign up now," Phineas said. "I'll go first, all right?" Ferb nodded and Phineas clicked on the Sign Up button in the top right-hand corner.

"Okay...Pen Name...that's an easy one, I'll just use _Rollercoaster Engineer. _You know, to reference our rollercoaster? Oh? You got it? All right..." He put it in his email and password. "I'm at least 13 years old? Well, assuming they mean a mental state that should be fine." He clicked on the box and went off to activate his email.

After Ferb had signed up as _The Man of Action_, they were actually reading stories. The first one they came across was by an author named Phinabella 4ever - "What do you think that means, Ferb?" - and was called 'Another Summer Project.'

"Cool!" Phineas said. "It looks like somebody has written a story about our summer projects. Let's see what they came up with." He clicked on the story and began reading.

"Okay, okay...they're putting on a charity concert with the Fireside Girls..cool, cool," Phineas said as they scanned through the stories. "And now I'm going behind stage...why? It doesn't explain...now Isabella's following me...?"

_Isabella approached Phineas with a slight blush dusting across her cheeks. Phineas was standing as if waiting for her. His red hair was majestic and his sapphire eyes were simply captivating...Isabella could just swim in them for days. They sparkled in the light. Isabella walked toward him._

_"Hello, 'Bella," Phineas said. Isabella shivered; whenever he used his "special nickname" for her, she always felt that he was calling her beautiful._

"I don't think I've ever called her 'Bella," Phineas pointed out. "And...majestic red hair? Sapphire blue eyes?" Ferb just shrugged, and they turned back to the computer screen.

_"Hi, Phineas," Isabella said. She couldn't see herself, but the lighting from the stage made her own eyes light up beautifully, outlining every good feature she had. "I was wondering..."_

_"Yes?" Phineas said breathily._

_"Well...I was wondering if...you wanted to go to a movie with me tomorrow?" Isabella asked, blushing and blinking her eyes rapidly. Her long eyelashes cast shadows across her pale face, which was now painted with red embarrassment._

_"...Why wait for the movies?" he whispered romantically, moving closer to Isabella. Their faces grew closer and closer until..._

"Okay! I think we can skip that story," Phineas said, looking humiliated. "Let's see if there are any OTHER stories by this person." He clicked on Phinabella 4ever's profile.

According to the profile, she was a girl who loved Phinabella but also wrote some stories with Ferb and Rae ("Who's Rae, Ferb?"). She had written 53 stories, almost all of them multi-chapter!

"Wow! I wonder if we'll ever write that many stories, Ferb," Phineas wondered aloud to his stepbrother. Ferb quirked an eyebrow, which Phineas knew meant _perhaps, but we'll have to wait and see_. Just then, though, Linda called from downstairs.

"Time for dinner, boys!"

...

Perry crashed through the roof of his nemesis. He could see Doofenshmirtz, who had his backed turned to him as he set up a table. When he realized that he wasn't trapped yet, he had a chance to look at his surroundings.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. had been remodeled since yesterday. Instead of the evil lair he was used to with various mechanical things lying around - as well as an ugly green couch - there was a tidy, quaint room. There was a glass table that supported a huge plate of vanilla cupcakes, hand-painted teacups, a large teapot with a blue bird on the front, and a vase of light blue flowers. These all rested on a lacy white tablecloth.

The rest of the room was equally delicate and...very out of character for Doofenshmirtz. Perry blinked as he looked at the light pink walls with medium brown trim, loveseat, and lace curtains. Doofenshmirtz finally turned around to see what the commotion was, about twenty seconds late.

"Why _hello_, Perry the platypus," he said. "I was hoping you'd be dropping in today...though, really, I don't see why you did. Your fur must be all wet and there's not really anything suspicious about tea, is there?" Perry just stared back at him. "I'm sure you're waiting for my _evil _invention, aren't you?

"Well, I don't have one today! Oh, by the way, just sit down on the couch, will you? Here, have a cupcake and a cup of tea..." Perry sat down on the very comfortable couch and accepted the cupcake and tea. The tea was fragrant and delicious, as was the vanilla cupcake, which was still warm.

"I'm sure you're wondering why I invited you here to tea today," Doofenshmirtz admitted. "I...well, I was sort of doubtful about how good I was at being your nemesis lately, so I picked up this book." He held up a book titled **10 Easy Steps to Being the Worst Nemesis Ever **by Elodie Hayes. "See? _I _can be the worst nemesis ever. Of course that means that I will be the best, by evil grammar. Anyway...this Hayes character says that you should be sure to put on a tea party every once in a while just to see if your nemesis needs any time."

Perry looked at Doofenshmirtz, not sure was to do. After about five seconds of Doof smiling hopefully, he just took a sip of his tea. An awkward silence followed, which was broken by Norm.

"It's cupcake time, sir!"

...

"Yeah, I updated _Of Love and Werewolves _this morning," Candace told Stacy. "Kristen and Jared totally met up after school when they were alone...but what they didn't know is that Michael was watching from behind a tree!"

Stacy emitted a squeal. "I can't believe I haven't read it yet! I can't wait to find out next! I couldn't convince you to maybe tell me what happens next, could I...?"

"Of course not, Stacy!" Candace said sternly. "You know I don't give out spoilers." She held out two shirts for Stacy to inspect: one black turtleneck and one green shirt with a bunny on it. "What do you think?"

"Too cold for the green one," Stacy decided, "and it would be ruined with a jacket. Black turtleneck." Stacy and Candace paid for their outfits and decided to walk over and see Jeremy before his shift ended. They finally headed to the Flynn-Fletcher house to eat dinner and go to bed early so they could get to school on time.


	3. School, Friends, and More Stories

**Author's Note: Hello my dearies! This chapter features something new: a real story by somebody else! (gasp) Thank you to Stinkfly3 (and Myron Greenleaf) for allowing me to feature their story, The Story Beyond the Portal, in this story. It will span over quite a few chapters. x]**

**This chapter features an OC, Elodie Hayes. (Remember her?) She's not canon so don't fret if you don't remember her. **

**All right - so cheer our main characters on as they go to school! The Phineas and Ferb crew are all in sixth grade, while Candace is in tenth. (Ginger, Milly, and Holly are all in seventh.) This is an obscenely long chapter. :D**

...

Phineas woke up and glanced over the clock, which read 5:59. He chuckled and turned off the alarm. "You'll have to wake up earlier to catch Phineas and Ferb!" Ferb was already sitting up in his bed, a bit sleepy-eyed. The two both got up and began to get ready for school.

They walked into breakfast, where Linda had prepared vegetarian sausages, eggs, and oatmeal with blueberries. "You know us so well," Phineas said, who was quickly preferring vegetarian sausages to real ones, though he still preferred real bacon. He sat down and Ferb followed. They ate their breakfast fairly slowly, since school didn't start until 7 and was within walking distance. They were finishing the last of their orange juice when Candace walked in, fully groomed in her brand-new black turtleneck, jeans, and careful hairstyle.

"Good morning, Candace!" Phineas greeted. For once, Candace didn't seem to be on her usual busting rampage, but then again she never was when school rolled around. She seemed to think that teachers actually kept their inventions under control, when the reality was that Candace just went to a different school.

"Mornin', Phineas," Candace said, humming to herself. "Jeremy and Stacy are coming over today to walk me~" She sounded very happy as she got some sausages, oatmeal, and coffee (unbeknownst to Candace, decaf, courtesy of Linda not wanting her high-strung daughter to have caffeine).

"That's lovely, dear," Linda said, drinking her own caffeinated cup of coffee. "Dress warmly. I want you to put a sweater on, and your scarf, and your gloves, and -"

"MoOOOOom," Candace groaned. "I'm not five years old. I know how warmly I need to dress." Following this claim she took a rather large bite of sausage. Ferb reached for three more, still being silent.

"All right, boys, you both need to stop in today at the counselor's office to pick up your new schedules," Linda said. "Mrs Macintosh said it's pretty likely that she can give you all the same classes, but you still need to know where to go after class. Candace, it's the same routine as last year."

"Yeah, I know," Candace said, looking for the first time to be nervous. Last year she'd been in a math class that was different than Stacy's - Stacy having scored into AP Algebra, of all things - and she was completely lost without her best friend by her side. She wasn't keen on having a repeat of that hour-long torture each day.

"All right, well, sweeties, I love you!" Linda said. The clock now read 6:42, and it was time for everyone to leave. "Be warm, don't get in trouble, and eat all your lunch!" Candace rolled her eyes on the way out but Phineas and Ferb thanked her.

Phineas and Ferb walked to school and received their schedules. They'd been placed in almost exclusively AP classes, save for classes like gym and art, but luckily had the exact same schedule. Their homeroom was Mrs Hollingberry, an eccentric English teacher who liked to teach with the occasional song or whiteboard drawing.

"She's a bit wacky, isn't she?" a girl with brown hair and small moon earrings asked as she sat down next to Phineas. "But a good teacher. I knew a friend who could never spell _secretary _to save her life. I'll have to email her that one." Phineas nodded.

"I couldn't remember that one either. Oh, and hi, my name is Phineas and this is Ferb," he explained, gesturing to his brother. Ferb nodded slightly in recognition.

"Elodie Hayes. I'm new here, but I've got a friend - Isabella. She's over there." Elodie pointed over her shoulder toward Isabella, who was discussing something with Adyson and Gretchen.

"Oh, we know Isabella. She's our neighbor and one of our best friends," Phineas said. "It's nice to meet you. It's not so often we get new people here in Danville." Elodie smiled.

"I noticed. Everyone seems to know everybody here," she said. "I have to go to my next class. See you at lunch?" When Phineas nodded, she flashed him a grin and walked out of the classroom.

_~later, at lunch~_

"That was an interesting three classes," Phineas said. "I'm not sure I'm quite used to moving around so much yet, but I'm getting the hang of it." So far, Phineas could definitely _teach _his AP Algebra class, but he decided to give it the benefit of the doubt and assume it gets harder.

Isabella nodded. "It definitely takes some getting used to." Isabella also found the classes pretty easy, though she had to admit taking 8th grade-level science might have been overkill. After all, she still had the Fireside Girls troop to work with.

"I liked most of the teachers," Elodie said. She was drinking something that smelled like pumpkin and spices. "Except for Mr Chea...he's not very good at explaining things." When Phineas and Isabella both looked confused, Baljeet stepped in.

"Physics class," he explained. "It is a ninth-grade level class, so I could have taken him last year, but I decided that chemistry suited me better academically at that juncture. Mr Chea does not focus on his subject well enough."

"Well, 'Jeet, you've probably already taught yourself the entire subject and written a couple of papers on it," Isabella said jokingly, even though it was most likely true. Phineas and Buford laughed as Baljeet grinned, a bit bashfully.

"So, anyway," Phineas said, "Ferb and I discovered a new website. It's called FanFiction." Isabella coughed and looked up.

"Oh? Is that so?" she said, a bit too nonchalantly. Phineas, as always, was oblivious, however.

"Yeah! It's a writing website that has a lot of stories. Ferb and I are going to write something there. It'll be great for our website hits."

"I know FanFiction," Elodie said. "I don't have an account yet, but I know a lot of fanfictions. The one I'm reading right now is really good, you should definitely read it. It's called The Story Beyond the Portal."

"That sounds interesting," Phineas said. "Is that one by Phinabella 4eva?"

"Nope," Elodie replied. "It's by Stinkfly3, but she wrote it with Myron Greenleaf. Here, let me write it down for you."

"I'll just give you my email," Phineas said. He tore a strip of paper out of his notebook, scribbled down his email, and handed it to Elodie. "Send me the link when you get home and we'll read it tonight!"

"All right," Elodie said. "Email you tonight then." She handed a baklava square to Isabella.

...

"Hey, where's Perry?" Linda wondered aloud. She was reading a sewing magazine; Vivian and Josephine were interested in starting up a duo at the Squat and Stitch, and she thought she might as well brush up on her skills.

Perry was in his bed in the kitchen far past the time he was supposed to report to Major Monogram. He'd spent the better part of yesterday eating delicious vanilla cupcakes and drinking tea. When he had finally gotten home, he was so sleepy that he could barely crawl into his bed. His dreams were content and happy, all about food and, oddly, Norm.

Finally, there was a knock on the door at 11:50 in the morning. Linda opened the door to see a green-clad Major Monogram.

"Why, hello...Officer," Linda said, sounding confused. "Is there something I can help you with?"

"Uhh...yes, Mrs Flynn-Fle...I mean, ma'am," Monogram said. "My name is Major Monogram, and I'm a part of an organization that screens for, er, diseases in aquatic mammals. There's been an outbreak in the Tri-State Area as of late and I am here to request that I may, uh, take your platypus for testing."

"I had no idea there was such an outbreak!" Linda said, sounding shocked. "That's terrible. Yes, you may take our little Perry." She called for Perry, who waddled in chattering, even when he saw Major Monogram at his front door. "Now, what disease is this again?"

"What? Oh, uh..." A bead of sweat ran down Major Monogram's brow. "Er, it's mucormycosis. Very serious. Thank you, ma'am!" Major Monogram took Perry into his hands and shut the door. He put the platypus down, and Perry immediately put on his hat and stood up.

"Agent P!" he hissed once they had gotten into the OWCA car. "You are very late! Only you can defeat Dr. D and we couldn't even reach you!"

Agent P quirked his eyebrow, waiting for whatever the situation was. "Oh. Yes, Doofenshmirtz. Uhh...he's up to no good! He hasn't done anything in the last 12 hours! Put a stop to it!"

Perry rolled his eyes.

...

Out of sheer dumb luck, Candace had, in fact, been placed with Stacy in their Algebra class. But on the other hand, Stacy had flunked out of Geography and Candace had to take that class by herself. Candace shut her locker and sighed.

"Stacy, why can't we be in the same class like we always were?" she asked, tucking the miniature Ducky Momo toy behind her notebook where nobody could see him. "I don't see any reason for us _not _to be."

"I know," Stacy sighed. "But on the up side - Jeremy's in _all _your classes!" She grinned, and Candace seemed to perk up.

"Yeah, that's true! Thanks. You always know what to say to make me feel better, Stace!"

Stacy shrugged and said something along the lines of "no prob," but when Candace turned around to go to Biology, she gave a sad little smile.

...

"All right, Ferb, we'll read it now," Phineas said, helping himself to another chocolate chip cookie. "Let's see...Stinkfly3...aha! The Story Beyond the Portal! _What happened to the world counterparts after the movie? Alt. Ferb/Alt. Isabella,_" he read out loud. "Ferb? You and Isabella? This should be interesting." Ferb just motioned for him to read on.

The story began with somebody named Doofenshmirtz being arrested. Phineas noted a few errors with the story - for example, there was no such troop as the Firestorm girls, and what were Normbots, anyway?

Phineas continued to the second chapter, where they were helping Isabella pick out clothes. This Isabella had a bit of a different attitude, but Isabella _could _act like that sometimes.

"_That's when she started seeing things that neither Phineas nor Ferb would agree to never ever show her. Black dresses, grey clothing. Basically, anything you would wear to a funeral or a prison. _Can you imagine _our _Izzy wearing something like that?" Phineas asked Ferb, who shook his head. "But, you know, if she wants to that's all right."

"Ferb_ noticed what Isabella was holding. "Can I see the ribbon?" he asked. Isabella nodded and handed it over, not understanding what Ferb was trying to do. The 10-year-old boy spun her around and pulled her hair into a tight ponytail, using the ribbon to keep the ponytail in place. "Perfect," Ferb said with a smile._ You sure are chatty in this story," Phineas commented. As usual, he was oblivious to any sort of flirting between anybody.

Phineas and Ferb only got a chance to finish that chapter before Lawrence decided they were all going to a movie. The two stepbrothers put on their warmest coats - it had already reached 25 degrees in the middle of November - and headed out.

_~later that night~_

Phineas was fast asleep in his S.S. Phineas bed, but Ferb had quietly turned the laptop on to read the third chapter.

_Ferb gently put his pointer finger over Isabella's lips, shushing her. "Don't worry," he said. "You look beautiful."_

_Isabella shook her head no. "No, I'm not," she quietly responded. "I-I can't go out in public looking like this..."_

_"And why not?" Ferb asked. He placed his right hand on her left cheek. "This is the real you. Smart, courageous... Who wouldn't want to see you like that?"_

Perry walked into the room and settled under Ferb's arm. Ferb began to stroke his back with his left hand while he used his right to scroll down the page.

_"The feeling is mutual," Ferb replied. Then before Isabella could say another word, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Isabella was shocked, but couldn't stop herself from kissing back._

Ferb closed the laptop; it was already one in the morning, and high time to go to bed. But before he turned off the lamp next to his bed, you could see a small smile on his face.

**Ending Note: Okay! Was THAT long enough? XD It's over 2,300 words :O It was a lot of fun though. :) Again, the fanfic featured is The Story Behind the Portal. It's a Phineas/Vanessa story and Ferb/Isabella (Alternate Dimension). It has 38 chapters so it'll be featuring in a lot of chapters!**

**Anybody else who wants their story featured, just message me!**


	4. Storms, Dinner, and Hackers

**Author's Note: Back again! I can't believe I uploaded 3 chapters in just one day! I'm going to hit 5,000 with this chapter, most likely. Once again, just PM me if you want me to feature your story. (If you send me someone else's story, then it'll take longer because I'll have to obtain their permission.)**

**I already have 6 fanfictions to feature! Thank you all so much for your suggestions. Each chapter will feature 3 fanfics. This one features:**

**-The next few chapters from Story Behind the Portal, by Stinkfly3 and co-authored with Myron Greenleaf.**

**-The first two chapters from Race Against Time, by Akozu Heiwa. **

**-A one-shot from After the Fact, by Linzerj.**

**Anybody who requested a fanfic to be read that didn't get it in this chapter, it'll be coming in the next couple of chapters.**

**A quick recap: Phineas and Ferb went through their first day of school. (Phineas had read 2 chapters from SBtP, while Ferb read the third one.)**

**Perry slept in after Doofenshmirtz filled him up with cakes. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz has done...nothing for a day?**

**Candace and Stacy were placed in different classes.**

**Now let's go on with the fanfic reading and plots!**

~on that Monday...~

Doof was on the fancy couch snoring loudly when Perry crashed through the ceiling. The place looked exactly like it had yesterday when Perry staggered out. The teapot was even still out, and Perry took a cupcake off the table and chewed it thoughtfully. Norm shuffled in, carrying a large tray of chocolate cupcakes.

"It's cupcake time, sir!" he said loudly. Doof shot up from the couch, looking startled.

"Oh, it's just you, Norm...and Perry the Platypus!" he said. "I suppose you're ready for my next evil worst nemesis step?" Perry didn't say anything. "Okay! Follow me into the evilest of evil traps!"

Or maybe not. The afternoon was spent watching soap operas.

...

Phineas woke up at 5:59...not that he knew that, because his alarm clock didn't show the usual red numbers. It was completely black. He yawned and tugged at the lamp.

It didn't turn on. Phineas frowned and tried again, still to no avail.

"Power's out," Ferb explained. He had a small flashlight and was getting dressed. Phineas could hardly hear him over the horrid storm outside. In a sudden flash of light Phineas could see that Ferb was still tugging on his signature purple pants. Phineas got out of bed himself and reached for one of his already-striped shirts.

"Let's get ready for school, then," Phineas said. Ferb shook his head. "No? School's cancelled? Already? Well, that one's a surprise. I wonder what we can do, then." Ferb shrugged slightly.

The boys got dressed and went downstairs to get breakfast. Ferb got a granola bar, while Phineas fixed cereal (the refrigerator had been remodeled to run on batteries, of course). The two had barely finished when the doorbell rang.

"Hi, Isabella!" Phineas said upon opening the door. One of the Phinabella fanfictions ran through his head, but he quickly put that thought out of his mind with a slight shudder. "Can I help you?"

Isabella's hair was messy, strewn about by the strong wind. "Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Nothing, really. We just finished breakfast."

"You remember Elodie? Well, she's got a backup generator thingy, and invited us over to her house," Isabella explained, gesturing to the girl standing on the sidewalk. "Baljeet and Buford are already there. I just ran over to get you. Wanna come?"

"Sure," Phineas said. "Our power isn't working right now, either. Let us just get our umbrellas." Isabella nodded and walked in to wait while the stepbrothers gathered their things.

"Okay, let's go!"

_~at Elodie's house~_

"Elodie! Yah tho ngi?" a woman's voice called when the four walked into the house. "Iy yang kapso buski ong akiiah, tha eks abusungot bun tho eks rabusi!"

"Daebas marie, Mada!" Elodie called back. "Kes yah eko? Tha bisa, yang tho ngi, tha my friends are here! Isa and Phineas and Ferb!"

"_More _friends, you say?" A woman appeared in the hallway. She had a pleasant face and eyes very similar to Elodie's, as well as the same hair. "Elodie, _saa_, you make so many friends in one day!"

"I met them through Isa," Elodie explained. "And they don't speak Siyan, so don't try to talk to them in it," she added. "They're going to be here for the day, too."

"Yes, yes, just like the charming Baljeet," Mrs Hayes said. "I understand." She winked. "Well...Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, breakfast is almost ready, and everyone is up in Elodie's room." The four thanked her and started to climb the stairs to Elodie's room.

"They speak Siyan," Isabella said to Phineas and Ferb. "I've never heard of the language, but..."

Phineas turned to Ferb. Ferb gave a small nod. "Ferb has, apparently. Okay, Elodie, where's your room?"

"This one right here," Elodie said, gesturing to the second door on the right. "You guys can use my computer. I'm doing Chemistry with Baljeet." With that she opened the door, joined Baljeet on the bed, and working.

"Computer? Cool!" Phineas said, getting an idea. "How about we read fanfiction?"

"Sure," Elodie said. "Open up the browser and you'll see my bookmarks. Read some of the fanfictions in there."

Phineas did what she said and opened up a large list of fanfictions. "Wow, you sure read a lot of these...Race Against Time? That sounds interesting."

"It's a really good story. Go ahead, read it," Elodie said. "No, Baljeet, the approximate H-C-H bond angle would be closer to 109 degrees, not 120, see?"

"Right," Phineas said, opening Race Against Time. It was by an author named Akozu Heiwa, who he had seen a few times when browsing the fanfiction archives but hadn't read yet. "Isabella, are you going to read this with us? Buford?"

"No thanks," Buford said, "I'm bullying these nerds here." By 'bullying these nerds,' he apparently meant that he was punching something in on the calculator to check Baljeet's answer. Elodie smiled a bit.

"All right, suit yourself," Phineas said. "Does it bother you guys if we read it?"

"Nah," Elodie said, "this is just review."

"All right!" Phineas said and began reading.

_It had been two years since the events of the second dimension. Phineas Flynn, now a twelve year old, was sitting in his backyard next to his brother, Ferb Fletcher._

"Second dimension? That's the fourth time we've seen that mentioned," Phineas said. "Did we miss a movie about us or something? Anyway...ooh! A party for Perry! We should definitely do that when it's nicer outside."

_"Okay. Do you need any help?" Isabella wondered, hoping to spend more time with Phineas. As well as not giving his friends' memories back, Phineas had decided not to admit his feelings for Isabella. Actually, he was too nervous._

"What is this talking about?" Phineas wondered. "Of course I have feelings for Isabella. She's my best friend." There was a coughing sound from the bed - from Elodie, Buford, or Baljeet, he'd never know - but Phineas was oblivious as always. Ferb shook his head at his brother, meaning _not those kind of feelings_.

"Oh. Okay. Let's read on, then," Phineas said. Isabella was blushing like mad, of course. "Isabella, do you guys _really _have a Bake-a-Cake-for-a-Platypus badge?"

"Yes. Yes, we do," Isabella answered. "I've been meaning to get that one for a while..." Phineas just shrugged.

"We can help you with it sometime...whoa, what's this? Perry...as in, OUR Perry? Fighting somebody named Doofenshmirtz?" Phineas laughed. "Somebody has a good imagination, I'll give them that."

"This man wasn't allowed chocolate cookies as a child!" Isabella said, pointing to the screen. "And Roger? As in, Roger Doofenshmirtz, our mayor?"

"I guess so," Phineas said. "It _is _the seventeenth most common surname in the Tri-State Area, however. How do you even hate almond brittle?" It was one of the most commonly eaten treats in the Flynn-Fletcher household around Christmas, next to peppermint bark and fudge. Ferb shrugged.

"Have you ever even lied to me successfully?" Isabella wondered. Phineas began to shake his head no when he was startled by Elodie popping up in between them.

"Anybody want breakfast?" she asked. "Mada says it's done."

Everyone wanted breakfast, of course. Mrs Hayes served vegetable curry, some kind of sweet bread, sausages, toast, and hot chocolate. The selection was kind of an odd mixture, but definitely tasted good.

"Thanks, Mrs Hayes!" Phineas said after he was done eating. Buford also grunted his thanks, while Baljeet thanked her politely for the vegetable curry.

The group of six headed back upstairs to read some more. Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella read more of the Race Against Time. Phineas commented on how accurate the story was - they _did _feed Perry chocolate cookies, and he really did enjoy them. But he still wasn't a secret agent, not quite; at least as far as Phineas knew.

"It's really an interesting premise!" the red-haired genius said. "An entire animal organization...why, you'd think that the place we adopted him from..well, I guess you'd assume that all of the animals there were secret agents."

"I adopted Pinky from there, too - then he'd have to be a secret agent." Isabella laughed. "I think he shakes too much. He wouldn't be able to defeat anybody everyday...Maple? A girl named Maple? That's an odd name."

"She sounds like a Fireside girl," Phineas said. "And she can speak Platypus...that must get a little boring. They don't do much, you know."

"She talks a lot," Isabella noted.

"I don't talk that much," Ferb said. Phineas shrugged.

"I know, bro, but didn't you read the note? Sometimes they have to make you talk!" Phineas said. Elodie voiced her agreement.

"Organic Chemistry is getting boring," she declared. "I'm going to read this with you! But we should read a fanfiction about Baljeet."

"No," Baljeet said, quite plainly.

Phineas laughed and continued to read.

"Hey! That was rude!" Isabella protested when she read about Maple rolling her eyes at her. "I was just making conversation."

"Calm down, Isa," Elodie said. "It's a story."

"Evil plan..." Phineas mumbled. "Interesting story. I think we'll leave it here for now. Who says we continue reading Story Behind the Portal?"

Isabella hadn't read it yet, so they let her scan the first two chapters, then they continued onto Chapter 3. Ferb had already read it, but he didn't say so.

"Here we are!" Phineas said. Chapter 3 was now pulled up on the screen, and it was titled "Love Triangle, Anyone?"

Since Baljeet and Elodie had now both ceased to do their homework, he decided to read aloud.

"_Ferb gently put his pointer finger over Isabella's lips, shushing her. "Don't worry," he said. "You look beautiful."_ That's nice of you, Ferb," Phineas said. Ferb nodded and gestured for him to continue, but Isabella continued the story.

"_Isabella shook her head no. "No, I'm not," she quietly responded. "I-I can't go out in public looking like this..." _Why not? The outfit sounded fine," Isabella said. "I don't think I'm too ugly to go out in public."

"Have you ever worn a ponytail?" Phineas asked.

"Well, no..." Isabella saw his point. "Oh, fine. Next line. _"And why not?" Ferb asked. He placed his right hand on her left cheek. "This is the real you. Smart, courageous... Who wouldn't want to see you like that?" _Yay, I'm smart and courageous!"

"_Isabella chuckled slightly and gazed deeply into Ferb's dark blue eyes. "You know, I've never ever met someone like you before, Ferb Fletcher."_" Isabella frowned unhappily. This was started to stray far from her belief that she and Phineas could be together. She'd never, ever thought about Ferb in that way. "_"The feeling is mutual," Ferb replied. Then before Isabella could say another word, he leaned in and kissed her right on the lips. Isabella was shocked, but couldn't stop herself from kissing back. _Sorry, Ferb, but I wouldn't kiss you back."

Ferb raised a shoulder, indicating that it was fine. The others raised their eyebrows at each other, and Elodie was grinning widely with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"Okay, next...next chapter," Phineas said. He was confused as to why he was portrayed at not being happy with the events in the story. He would be happy...wouldn't he?

"_It has been around sixteen hours since Ferb kissed Isabella in the middle of the abandoned Macy's department store and Phineas had made a fool of himself. The 11-year-old boy was lying on his bed, trying to think of about the emotion that had engulfed him when he saw Ferb kiss Isabella. Embarrassment? No, that wasn't it. Love? It's half of what he was feeling... Jealously. That was it. Phineas had felt jealous the moment he saw the kiss. He knew immediately that he wanted to be Isabella's boyfriend, NOT Ferb. _I don't think I would quite react like that," Phineas said. Isabella waited to hear how he _would _react, but apparently he wasn't explaining that.

"And, haha, Mom isn't coming out of the basement," Phineas noted. "I wonder if she's in the Panic Room? She must be. Look, there's that name again - Doofenshmirtz! Do you think she means Roger or the Doctor guy?"

"Probably the Doctor one," Isabella said. "That other story said that he was evil, after all."

"Harry Potter RPG!" Phineas laughed. "That's funny. What's Twilight, though? Do they mean Early Evening, that movie that Candace loves? They must. And Ferb definitely talks too much...but I do understand it. To be a good element in the story you have to talk more. You can't just be quiet all the time."

Ferb raised an eyebrow to say that obviously, he could. "Vanessa?"

"Not that Vanessa," Elodie said. "That's Vanessa D, not Vanessa W." Phineas stared at her for a minute, and Elodie just shrugged. Phineas turned back to the screen.

"That sounds a lot like Isabella," Phineas commented. "I guess that's Vanessa? I don't know why she's so similar, though...maybe they grew up together!"

"I don't have a cousin," Isabella said, "unless you count Gage, and Gage definitely is not a girl."

Phineas shrugged. "Next chapter?"

"Okay," everyone chorused together.

...

"Candace? The leader of a resistance?" Phineas mused. "It's an odd concept, but she DOES have good leadership abilities when she wants to. Sounds interesting." Phineas closed the Chapter 5 tab and went back to Bookmarks. "Let's see...How It Should've Gone...Lost in Time...Family He Never Had...Ah! How about this one? It's called After the Fact. Seems to be another dimension-fic."

"Sure, that one's pretty good," Elodie said. "It's in this dimension, not the other dimension everyone keeps talking about, though."

The story began with Candace acting normal, telling Linda that there was probably something huge for them to bust, but there was a twist - she couldn't seem to remember it.

It started getting weird when Phineas and Ferb took off their invisible helmet-heads. Then the story explained how Isabella had kissed Phineas ("I'm sure I never did _that_!") and how Phineas remembered it, even though he wasn't supposed to.

"It would be awkward if you kissed me, though," Phineas said. "I'm not sure I could act surprised." Phineas never was the best liar in the world.

"It is a good story," Phineas said. "I like it." Isabella, Ferb, and Buford (of all people) agreed.

...

After a long day of soap operas, Perry had turned in for the night, but actually woke up on time to get to the agency. Major Monogram gave him another "threatening" mission:

"Agent P! Dr Doofenshmirtz is up to no good! He bought two armchairs, two pounds of butternut squash, chicken broth, two large bags of onions, coconut milk, and a candlestick. We don't know what it means but it's bound to be sinister. Go put a stop to it!"

Perry did his best to act professionally, but he couldn't help but think that this was going to be another "brilliant" way to be the worst nemesis ever by Dr D.

"Perry the Platypus! How unheralded! And by unheralded, I mean COMPLETELY HERALDED!" Perry walked past Doof and looked at the table. He crossed his arms and looked at Doofenshmirtz for an explanation.

"_How to be The Worst Nemesis Ever _says that I'm supposed to put on a nice dinner," Doofenshmirtz explained. "So I've prepared butternut squash soup with Thai gremolata!" He cackled evilly. "Sit, Perry the Platypus! Meet the dinner of your DOOOOOM!"

Perry did as he was told.

...

"You uploaded a new chapter of _Of Love and Werewolves_ today?" Stacy asked Candace. "How, though? The power's out."

"I didn't upload a new chapter," Candace said. "Not since yesterday. Why?"

Stacy motioned for her to come over to her phone. Candace looked at the phone and together, they scrolled through the story. It was _awful_ - and Candace never wrote it!

_Kristen and Jared decided to go to Danville instead. There they met Phineas and Ferb and had lots of cool adventures together. Michael cried forever without a shirt..._

The rest of the chapter was very similar. With a sense of dread, Candace scrolled through her reviews.

All of her regular reviewers posted how much they hated it. They were desperate to see what happened next, and they complained about how much Busting Brothers had tricked them. Candace tried to log into her account, but to no avail.

"Here, I'll sign in and send them a message!" Stacy said. She logged into her account and send Busting Brothers an angry message, demanding the account back...

**Ending Note: I hope you guys liked this one! :D Again - the stories featured were: "The Story Behind the Portal" (Stinkfly3/Myron Greenleaf), "Race Against Time" (Akozu Heiwa), and "After the Fact" (series of oneshots by Linzerj). The other fanfics mentioned are all ones that I've been requested to feature except for "Of Love and Werewolves" (Early Evening fic by Candace) and "Lost in Time" (an unpublished fic I'm working on for PnF). This chapter ended up being over 3,200 words! I'm so excited! I passed the 6,000 mark this time! That's ~7,890 words total!**


	5. Studying, Dancing, and Ransom

**Author's Note: Hello! I've got a visitor from Finland, apparently! Päivää! And to all my other visitors...mabuhay! Selamat siang! Siema! ¡Hola! Labas! Bonjour! Ciao! Guten Abend! Assalam alaykum! Aaaand selamat malam! I think that represents everybody who's visited thus far.**

**I know I said I'd be using 3 fics, but this one was going to be far too long because I got a request to include all pairings from a story...in chapter 6 I'll be working solely on the two I'm currently abandoning (that means more feature time on both! :D) and then in chapter 7 I'll return to "Phineas and Isabella." Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

**Anyway...remember that in Chapter 4 we were at Elodie's house because of the backup generator. Today the power is still out, so school is still out. Phineas and Ferb decide to build a generator instead of going to Elodie's house again, so everyone heads over to Phineas and Ferb's house. Linda, meanwhile, goes to help with the damage done to the Googolplex Mall.**

**Doofenshmirtz is STILL not doing anything evil, and Candace's story was hacked. We'll learn more about that in this chapter, don't worry! ;)**

**The language that Elodie speaks with her mother is Siyan, by the way. In Chapter 4, her mother just tells her that her friends are up in her room and that breakfast is almost ready.**

**Time for the story!**

Phineas woke up the next day and the power was _still _out.

"All right, Ferb, that's it! I know what we're going to do today!" he declared. Ferb blinked and nodded. The two spent the better part of forty-five minutes building a backup generator. Linda woke up with the lights on in the kitchen and praised the boys on their project and asked if they learned it in school.

After making breakfast, she received a call from Mrs Garcia-Shapiro, asking if she could go to the Googolplex Mall and help with some of the damage that the storm did. "Sorry, boys, but I have to go out," she told Phineas and Ferb. She left fifteen minutes later with Mrs Garcia-Shapiro, who dropped Isabella off.

"Wow, you got your power working!" Isabella said. "Cool. Should we invite Baljeet and Buford over, too?"

"Sure," Phineas said. "And Elodie, if you want."

"All right," Isabella said. Five minutes later, Baljeet and Buford showed up on the doorstep, and not even a full minute later Elodie came into view.

"Why is she walking so slowly? And why does she look so...wide?" Phineas asked. It soon became apparent why; she had an extra human attached around her waist. Upon closer inspection, it was Irving, grabbing onto her and forcing her to drag him to the Flynn-Fletcher house.

"Umm...do either of you know him?" Elodie asked, looking confused. "He tried to tackle me as I was leaving my house..."

"_Why are you friends with Phineas and Ferb?_" Irving wailed. "_I've lived here for years and you've only lived here for weeks -_"

"Whoa...I've only known them a couple days," Elodie said. "I know them through Isa, okay? Now, please let go of me..."

"Irving! Irving!" Phineas said, alarmed. "You're our friend! Please get off!"

Irving sniffed with apparent happiness. "Really?" he asked. Phineas nodded and Irving began to skip around happily. "I must mark this down on my calendar~! I am Phineas' friend!"

"Er...okay..." Phineas said as Irving raced home. "Did you guys notice he wasn't even wearing a jacket?"

"Yeah," Elodie said. "The guy was really, really wet - and pretty heavy. I had to drag him a couple blocks." Buford laughed.

"Okay...well...what do you guys wanna do?" Phineas asked. Isabella shrugged but Baljeet seemed to have an idea. "May I study at your table? We are missing Organic Chemistry today, and I am afraid we are getting terribly behind!" Phineas nodded.

"Who's _we_, nerd?" Buford asked. "I wanna read more of that fanfiction-y stuff."

"I was talking about Elodie!" Baljeet said. "She is also in Organic Chemistry, and Mrs Cohen will not be pleased if we are not caught up by the time we go back to school." Elodie mumbled a bit under her breath, then moved to the dining table. Baljeet followed and got a very thick textbook out of his bag.

"Too bad they can't read with us," Phineas said. He went into the kitchen to make hot cocoa. Fixing six cups at once wasn't very hard - they just used their invention from last Christmas. Baljeet and Elodie thanked Phineas for the drinks, Elodie rather glumly and Baljeet with the happy voice that usually came with his studying.

"So, Elodie, what is the lowest energy conformer of butane?" Baljeet asked, testing Elodie on her knowledge. Mrs Cohen was a tough teacher and was already giving them an exam in two days.

"Anti," Elodie replied, sounding bored at having to do Organic Chem instead of hanging out with Phineas and Ferb.

"And molecules that have internal mirror planes are always...?"

"_Achiral_." Elodie turned to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, and Buford. "You guys can go upstairs. This is gonna take awhile." The four nodded and headed upstairs to Phineas and Ferb's room.

There, the four sat on Phineas' large S.S. Phineas bed around the laptop. "What should we read first?" Phineas asked.

"We should read stories about _all _of us in turn," Isabella said. "You know, in pairs. I figured out how to filter the site for just character choices that you want. Here...let's do Isabella and Phineas first, then Isabella and Ferb, then Phineas and Buford, et cetera."

"All right," Phineas said. Isabella put in 'Isabella' and 'Phineas' in the character drop-down menu and clicked 'Go.' A ton of stories popped up - according to the search engine, 555. Phineas scrolled through for a while until finding one titled _How it Should Have Been_.

"Let's do this one," he said, clicking on it. He was slightly surprised to see that the chapter opened with Isabella kissing him, but not really - a lot of the stories with him and Isabella in it started out this way. He read on while Isabella blushed bright red next to him. Ferb had a slight smile on his face, while Buford just looked like he wanted to roll his eyes.

"A dimension where Perry can talk?" Phineas said, looking to his brother with a grin. "Now, _that _would be a good dimension! Speaking of which...hey, where's Perry?"

Everyone gave a simultaneous shrug and continued reading. "Chosen One? Like Harry Potter?" Isabella said. "You don't have a scar on your forehead..."

"Very funny, Isabella, now let's keep reading," Buford said. He never thought he'd read - well, in front of his friends; Voltaire in the privacy of his own home was quite a different matter - but he was kind of enjoying this fanfiction thingy.

"Wow! We're _secret agents_, Ferb! How cool would that be?" Phineas said. "Kind of like that time we were in the secret lair you built and we had to go to a pharmacist's lair."

"But I -"

"Oh, look!" Phineas said, interrupting his stepbrother. "Baljeet gets a girlfriend!"

"Well, that was unexpected," Ferb said. Suddenly, his shoulder was 'accidentally' shoved as Buford 'shifted' to get in a 'more comfortable' position.

"And look, you too, Buford," Phineas said. "It's Adyson."

"Adyson?" Buford said. "Who?"

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Buford, are you that bad at remembering names? She's Fireside Girl Number 6."

"Not ringing a bell."

"Never mind. Let's just go on with the chapter," Isabella said, sighing. "Oh...that's the end...anyone up for the next chapter?"

"Sure," Phineas said.

_~meanwhile, at the downstairs table~_

"No, Elodie, it would be 3 to 2 to 1, not 3 to 1 to 2!" Baljeet was arguing with Elodie at the dinner table.

_"Actually,_ Baljeet, it'd be 3 to 1 to 2 in this case! 2 is more acidic than 3 OR 1! Notice that it has both CF3 and OH, while the others either have NH2 or CH3!"

Just as Baljeet was about to reply, Linda walked into the room to find Baljeet and a girl she didn't know arguing over textbooks at the dinner table. The room fell quiet for a moment.

"Well...hello," Linda said.

"Hi there," Elodie said, and Baljeet also voiced a meek hello. "We're...uh...I'm a friend of Isabella...and Phineas...and Ferb...and..errr..."

"Say no more," Linda said. "I'm Mrs Flynn-Fletcher."

"Elodie Hayes. I live a couple blocks down."

"Nice to meet you." Linda grabbed a tool from the silverware drawer and exited the house again so that Baljeet and Elodie could resume their argument about the order of acidity.

_~back in Phineas and Ferb's room~_

The next chapter of the story was called _Skateboard Scamper_, which was a little odd because only Phineas and Ferb knew how to skateboard.

"I don't _think_ Gretchen can skateboard," Isabella said. "When we were still working on our Skateboard-Through-the-Mall-to-Save-a-Polecat badge, she couldn't. Maybe she learned."

"I still think it's cool that Perry's a secret agent in this," Phineas said. "Wouldn't that be awesome in real life, Ferb? Though, why are we playing at a skate park when we could be fighting crime?" Ferb shrugged.

"Personally, I don't think Baljeet would go for this Ginger girl," Buford said. "She ain't nerdy enough."

"She isn't really a nerd," Isabella admitted.

"Platypi do, in fact, have ears." This was from Ferb.

"Well, all right, how about the next chapter?" Phineas said, but before he could even click on the next chapter the door opened. Baljeet and Elodie walked in.

"We've _decided _that it would be better that we join you for reading fanfiction," Elodie said. Baljeet nodded and the two sat down on the bed.

"Okay then." Phineas clicked on Chapter 3. It started with...him sitting with Isabella under a tree.

"Where's Ferb?" Phineas asked, clearly very confused. It didn't quite seem right that Ferb wasn't sitting under the tree with him.

"What does she mean, _suddenly_?" Isabella asked of her alternate counterpart. There was nothing wrong with her dress and bow.

"I don't faint, do I?" Phineas asked his friends. They all gave some muttered form of confusion, all except Elodie, who obviously hadn't known him for long enough to know. "Besides, I don't like how the girls are separated from the boys. It's restricting. I'd like to be with all my friends at once."

"I think I prefer Alternative Ferbella," Elodie commented. Isabella looked at her with a rather "What has gotten into her?" look, but Elodie just shrugged.

"Hey, Elodie, how come you're not in any of these stories?" Phineas asked. "Since they're about Danville, maybe you should be in there too." Elodie laughed.

"Nah, I haven't really done anything cool with you guys, remember? I'm too new, anyway."

"I guess so," Phineas admitted. "That was a good story. Hey, is anyone up for peppermint bark?"

"And almond brittle?" Buford added hopefully. Phineas nodded, and everyone headed downstairs to eat the holiday treats (admittedly a little early, but who cares?).

...

"Okay, I guess that ballroom dancing isn't _that _evil," Doofenshmirtz admitted, "but it's at least KIND of evil, right?" When Perry didn't answer (does he ever?) Norm answered for him.

"No, sir. No, it's not."

...

"Ugh, he still hasn't PMed me back!" Candace said, annoyed. It had been a full day since Stacy had PMed the hacker, and still her inbox showed up as empty. Once there had been a message, but their enthusiasm was wasted; it was just somebody saying "thank you" for the favorite.

"Look! An email!" Stacy said, pointing to the screen. Candace clicked on it.

_Hello, Candace and Stacy._

_I will never tell you my name! Mwahaha! Umm, by the way, I hacked your account. In case you couldn't tell. That's me. Anyway...if you ever want your precious Early Evening fanfiction back, you'll have to return a lot of things to me! Mwahaha! Except they weren't mine in the first place, so I guess it's more like GIVING them to me...Anyway!_

_By 5:00 tomorrow, report to the old abandoned Old Abandoned Amusement Park with: a lock of Phineas' hair, Ferb's latest math test, and a box of cookies._

_Sincerely, YOUR HACK0R!_

_P.S. Make them chocolate._


End file.
